Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 26
Cast: *Chours-girls - Various Animals *Sebastian the Fox - Count Duckula *Bletch the Walrus - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Arthur the Worm - Paddington Bear *Pekingese - SuperTed *Poodle - Rosie (Puppydog Tales) *Wynyard the Frog - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Trevor the Rat - Devious Diesel (Thomas and Friends) *Heidi the Hippo - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Harry the Hare - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Lucille the Poodle - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Robert the Hedgehog - E.B. (Hop) *Dorothy the Sheep - Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers) *The Fly - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) Transcript *Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. Welcome to the newest, the greatest... the most spectacular show... in entertainment history. Put your hand together... for the fabulous Feebles Variety Hour! *Muppets Characters/Chours-girls: Meet the Feebles, meet the Feebles. We're not average ordinary people. Meet the Feebles, meet the Feebles. *Baron Greenback/Bletch: This is a historic moment, Paddington. Tonight we rocket into superstardom! *Paddington Bear/Arthur: It's an honour to be a part of it, Mr. Greenback. *SuperTed/Pekingese and Rosie/Poodle: An mousepotamus. *Jeopardy Mouse/Chours-girls: Be sure we guarantee to amuse you. *Gadget Hackwrench/Chours-girls: Wait to meet the Feebles. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Hey Diesel, I've got fifty bucks, man. I've got to have it. I'm on real soon. This is serious, man. Look at my hands. *Devious Diesel/Trevor: Come with me. *Paddington Bear/Arthur: Gorblimey! Is that a real Havana, Mr. Greenback? *Baron Greenback/Bletch: Would you like one, Paddington? *Paddington Bear/Arthur: Would I ever? Thanks a million, Mr. Greenback. You're a scholar and a gent. I haven't had one of these since my twenty first. It's a real man's smoke, ain't it, Mr. Greenback? *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: On another day... it may come again... it's a Valentine... from a special friend... that certain someone... *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Greenback, it's going fabulously! I've just heard from the network. They've confirmed a syndicated series! And the critics! The critics are adoring it! *Baron Greenback/Bletch: A syndicated series, eh? Well done, Duckula. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: I can see the headlines now. "Director's Artistic Genius... Makes Feeble Evening... Outstanding Success". *Larry the Lamb/Harry: I've got to go on! I've got to go on! My public loves me. I can't disappoint them. *Yin/Lucille: E.B., we have to talk. *E.B./Robert: We've nothing to say each other. *Yin/Lucille: I want to tell you what happened. *E.B./Robert:I thought you were nice. *Yin/Lucille: I am nice. *E.B./Robert: No, you're not. You're loose! *Yin/Lucille: No! *E.B./Robert: And you drink! *Yin/Lucille: No! *E.B./Robert: You're nothing but a loose lush, Yin! And... I never want to see you again. *(Yin/Lucille crying) *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: The garden of love... *Devious Diesel/Trevor: I say everyone, who's the dirty person... who did the great big stinky poo that's blocking up the toilet? *Fawn Deer/Dorothy: God Diesel, must you be so disgusting? *The Plankton/The Fly: Oh, choice! What are you doing? Let me go! *Baron Greenback/Bletch: You've been telling stories again, haven't you? *The Plankton/The Fly: You got a problem with the article, write to the editor. *Baron Greenback/Bletch: That won't be necessary. *The Plankton/The Fly: Help me! (screams) *Devious Diesel/Trevor: What do you know, boss, a left-wing reporter! *Baron Greenback/Bletch: We can't have a biased press, can we Diesel? *Devious Diesel/Trevor: No boss. *The Plankton/The Fly: (screams) *Baron Greenback/Bletch: Now that's what I call an impartial journalist. Movies/TV Shows Used: *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *The Muppet Show *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *SuperTed *Puppydog Tales *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Hector's House *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *School Zone Classics *Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts *Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb *Yin Yang Yo! *Hop (2011) *Peppa Pig *The Secret of NIMH *Raw Toonage *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Rescuers *Spongebob Squarepants *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Videos Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Meet the Feebles Parts